Chance Meeting
by closet-hopeless-romantic
Summary: West WingJAG Crossover. Two women meet in a bar and discuss the men in their life. Will their new friendship help both couples to finally move forward?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first cross-over i've ever written, involving two of my favourite shows, and my two favourite couples. I hope you like it.

It's set at the beginning of Series 5 for the West Wing, and the beginning of Series 7 for JAG

* * *

**CLUB IOTA - ARLINGTON, VA **

Cynthia smiled at the tall, blonde women who walked through the door and headed to the bar. She was in here a lot, usually with another woman and a group of guys. It was rare to see her alone, even when she was just waiting for the others she was accompanied by one of the others, a cute guy with curly dark hair who, unbeknownst to her, seemed completely smitten with her.

"What can I get you?" The woman smiled wanly at her as she took a seat next to the only other single occupant of the bar.

"A whisky sour thanks Cynthia" she replied

"Coming right up." The woman smiled her thanks, then turned her attention to the small stage in the corner, where the first act of their weekly open mic night was just starting to play the first few bars on his guitar.

The song was halfway through by the time Cynthia placed her drink in front of her.

"Where are the others this evening?" she asked conversationally, curious as to what had brought this woman here alone. She sighed,

"They'll be along later. I just needed to escape for a bit."

"Rough Day?"

The woman snorted, flicking her hair over her shoulders. "Its just been one of those weeks." She replied, looking away sadly, her eyes landing on the dark haired woman sitting next to her. She was struck by the look in the woman's eyes. It looked identical to the way she imagined hers must look right now: forlorn and slightly lost. She was absentmindedly playing with the stirrer that had come in her drink, twisting it around her fingers, when suddenly she looked up as the next act started to play. Listening to the lyrics, she seemed almost frozen. The song obviously struck a chord with her.

The blonde looked back at the stage, listening to the lyrics as she did so. They were ones that she knew by heart, words that had the power to crack her heart into a million pieces and build it back together with the next line.

**He drowns in his dreams**

**An exquisite extreme, I know**

**He's as damned as he seems**

**And more heaven than a heart could hold**

**If I tried to save him**

**My whole world could cave in**

**It just ain't right, it just ain't right**

**[chorus**

**Oh and I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

_They just say it all_. The brunette thought sadly. _Describes him to a T. _He was without a doubt, one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on, even the lines on his face, left by the emotional baggage that he carried, couldn't distract from that fact. She loved him. She knew that. And if she really considered it, she knew that he loved her too. They were both just too scared to let go for good. The risk was just too huge. He was it for her, once she allowed herself to be with him, she couldn't imagine herself loving anyone else. The mere idea of a life without him should things go wrong was just impossible to contemplate. Recent events had made her reconsider things a hundred times over; Life really was too short, and they were wasting their chance. She knew that. But it didn't make moving forward any easier. If anything, it made it harder.

**His magic and myth**

**As strong as what I believe**

**A tragedy with**

**More damage than a soul should see**

**And do I try to change him**

**So hard not to blame him**

**Hold on tight, hold on tight**

The thoughts of what he had been through killed her. True he drove her insane a lot of the time, but he was her best friend, the man she had been in love with for longer than she cared to admit and she hated that she couldn't protect him from his demons. She knew that at this point in time they couldn't be together, there was enough scandal surrounding their workplace, without them adding more to it. But she hoped that in the future, they would get their chance. She didn't mind holding on for longer. He was worth it. She tugged in annoyance at a long strand of blonde hair that had escaped from behind her ears. Sitting here listening to this song, she sort of regretted her idea of coming here alone, before the others. He had been driving her up the wall all day, and the 'cat that got the canary' smile that had been a permanent fixture on his ex's face whenever they had crossed paths was enough to push her to where she was right now. Sat at a bar, drinking alone, waiting for him to be done with his ex so that he can come and join her.

**[chorus**

**Oh 'cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on **

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's only happy, hysterical**

**I'm waiting for some kind of a miracle**

**Waiting so long**

**So long**

She glanced at the blonde woman sitting next to her. She seemed as caught up in the song as she was herself.

"Who does it remind you of?" she asked softly, unable to stop herself. Somehow talking to a stranger about him seemed preferable to silence right now.

The woman turned at the sound of her voice and smiled sadly,

"My boss" she replied, "You?"

"My partner from work." She heard herself admit with a small smile.

"Are you together?" the blonde asked curiously,

"No. You?" the blonde rolled her eyes,

"He's my _boss_" she emphasized, "and we don't need the scandal right now."

"But you're in love with him?"

There was a pause.

**He's soft to the touch**

**But frayed at the end, he breaks**

**He's never enough **

**And still he's more than I can take **

"Yes." She admitted in a whisper. She paled suddenly when she realized that Cynthia was just handing her companion a new drink, and had heard their conversation. "Cynthia you can't…"

"Don't worry, I won't say a word" Cynthia interrupted with a smile.

"What about you?" the blonde turned to her companion suddenly, "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart." The brunette admitted sadly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Why aren't you together?"

**[chorus**

**Oh 'cause I don't know**

**Don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Would it be beautiful**

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

"I think the current excuse it 'its against regulations'"

"You're military?" she sounded surprised.

"Marine." She replied proudly.

**He's beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**Oh oh...beautiful**

**Oh oh...beautiful disaster**

"So what brings you here?" the blond asked curiously as they both applauded the performer who was now scurrying off the stage.

"I work in Falls Church. We've always heard good things about this place so we thought we'd give it a try." The brunette replied with a smile. She liked this woman, she felt almost like a kindred spirit. "I'm supposed to be meeting my partner here." Her smile softened at the thought of him. "But he's late as usual." Her companion rolled her eyes.

"Men!" she said with a grin.

"I know! You'd think being in the Navy, he'd be able to be on time once in a while!"

"He's in the Navy? How does he look in his dress whites?!" they both giggled.

"Pretty damn good. Although personally I prefer the blue Mess Dress!"

"For me it's the white tie! Which is not helped by the fact that he always wants me to tie his tie for him!" she smiled softly. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if you just said screw the rules and went for it?" she added suddenly. Her companion tilted her head slightly, fixing her with a resigned gaze.

"All the time. Most of our colleagues think we are dating anyway. The problem is neither of us have ever been ready. We've been to hell and back for each other. Literally. But the one time I tried to move us forward, he bolted."

"He's an idiot." The blonde stated. The other woman sighed.

"No." she said, "No he's not. He was right at that point. If I'd listened to what he'd said, we wouldn't be in the mess we are now. We weren't ready then. Now it's different, but I can't be the one to step forward. I can't risk almost losing him from my life again." She felt tears rising in her eyes and she blinked them back angrily. "Sorry," she added, "I'm sure the last thing you wanted when you came in here was some stranger dumping their problems all over you." Her companion shrugged,

"Don't worry about it. It's helping to take my mind off why I came in here early in the first place." She replied with a grin. "So tell me more about this sailor of yours?!"

She added, accepting a new drink from Cynthia, listening intently as the other started recounting the story of how they met.

* * *

Both women were laughing so hard that tears were leaking out of their eyes. 

"I can't believe he fired a weapon in the court room!" the blonde managed to say through her giggles.

"It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. They're still in there you know!"

"The bullets?!" her blue eyes opened wide in amusement.

"I think the Judge wanted to leave them as a lesson to all other lawyers!" the brunette giggled. "All it's done is make him notorious!"

The blonde stopped laughing suddenly, when a tall, handsome man appeared at her companion's side.

"Sorry I'm late" he said breathlessly, giving the blonde a curious look.

"It's ok Flyboy. If you started turning up on time it would worry me more!" they all laughed. The man was about to introduce himself when they were interrupted by a loud voice,

"Hey!" A handsome guy with dark curly hair was making his way across the bar, a tall woman and two shorter guys in tow. He arrived at her side, giving the tall man an appraising look. "Sorry we're so late. CJ was trying to convince Charlie to come."

The blonde two women exchanged a small smile. _So this is the one, _they both thought, each eyeing the others' 'friend' with interest. The men, for their part, were both standing at the shoulders of 'their' women, locked in some kind of male territorial war. Finally the curly haired man broke the silence.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" The blonde hesitated, realising she didn't know their names. As if sensing her discomfort, the other man moved first.

"Harmon Rabb" he said, holding out his hand. The other shook it,

"Josh Lyman" he replied.

* * *

Well? did you like it?? let me know!? would you like me to carry this on? 


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm finally back! sorry, i've been away travelling for a while! am now jetlagged and can't sleep so i thought i'd get writing again!

Thanks so much to all of you who reveiwed, i really appreciate hearing your thoughts! hope you like this next bit! chapter 3 is started, so will post as soon as its complete.

"I know I asked you this the other night, but why aren't you together?" Donna glanced over at the brunette walking beside her. At her silence she ploughed on, "You know he was watching you the whole time the other night? Especially when you were talking to Will. He was jealous." Mac rolled her eyes at her new friend.

"The thing between Harm and I is complicated." She replied.

"Not from where I'm standing!" Donna exclaimed enthusiastically. "You both clearly love each other. It's like a fairy tale! You met in the Rose Garden for God's sake!" Mac couldn't help but laugh. She had learnt pretty quickly that Donna tended to get over excited about things. Especially things related to love.

"Trust me, It was hardly a fairy tale meeting." She replied, "He looked as though he had seen a ghost." At Donna's questioning glance she shook her head, "Don't ask" she replied, grinning slightly as she added, "he did look good in his dress whites though!"

"Why did he look like he had seen a ghost?! Donna asked curiously. Mac hesitated, Even for her it was a weird story, one she was still not entirely comfortable in telling. Thinking about Diane tended to awaken the little voice in her head that told her that she wasn't good enough for Harm, an that the only reason he would ever want her was because she looked so much like his former girlfriend.

"I look very similar to an ex-girlfriend of his." She admitted finally, "She was murdered shortly before Harm and I met. He was the JAG who investigated her case." Donna looked shocked,

"Poor Harm!" she exclaimed, "Poor you!" she carried on, "It must have been so strange for you when you learnt that." Mac shrugged her shoulders in response,

"It's just another in a long series of strange events in Harm and my relationship." She paused again, smiling impishly, "Anyway, let's talk about you and Josh!"

Something flickered in her companion's eyes: sadness and resigned acceptance mingled with a childlike hope.

"There's nothing to tell, "Donna replied, "Like I told you the other night: Even is he did feel the same way, he's my boss. There's nothing we could do about it. The administration has had enough scandals over the years don't you think?!" she smiled, bitterness marring her pretty face.

"Can I asj you something?" Mac asked hesitantly, carrying on at Donna's nod, "When Josh found out that Harm was a Naval Officer he looked like he had been slapped in the face." She paused, thinking back to the incident in question:

Shortly after the group had introduced themselves, they had agreed to share a booth. Harm had ended up sitting opposite Mac between Donna and Will, with Toby, Josh and CJ sliding in next to Mac. CJ, Will and Toby were involved in some intense discussion about something, she had never found out what, which had left the two 'couples' to chat together. Donna had been laughing at a joke Harm had made when Josh had started asking where they worked. At Harm's response he had gone very pale, and Mac had noticed CJ, who had since joined their conversation, shoot him a sympathetic glance as if she knew exactly what was bothering him.

Mac forced herself back into the present, continuing, "Why?"

Donna looked at her, surprise evident on her face. "It obviously had something to do with you," Mac continued gently, "he was watching you laugh with Harm looking so worried I didn't know what to say to him,"

Donna hesitated, "My ex-boyfriend was a Naval Officer" she replied softly, wondering at the possible significance of Mac's words.

"And you still think there's nothing between you?" Mac asked. Donna flushed slightly.

"I used to think there was. Now I think his ex-girlfriend is back on the scene, which means I really don't have a chance."

Mac frowned. She understood how Donna was feeling, she'd never though she could compete with any of Harm's ex-girlfriends either.

"How long have you been working for Josh?" she asked curiously, not knowing what else to say.

"Since the first campaign." Donna replied, smiling at the memory: Josh looking so confused at finding her in his office, then flashing his dimples at her as he handed her his pass. They had been a great team back then. Maybe they still were, she wasn't sure. Now Amy was actually working in the White House, and since Zoey, their easy banter, which had fully returned since inauguration, had started to fade away again. "I sort of walked into his office and hired myself!" she continued with a grin, "As I understand it, well according to Sam anyway, he had frightened a fair few interns before I showed up!"

They were interrupted by Mac's phone ringing.

"Lt Colonel Mackenzie," she said into the speaker, "Hey Harm, what's up?

Donna strained to hear the voice that was floating out of the speaker.

"I'm shopping with Donna at the moment. What time are you planning to go?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at six thirty?"

""Will do. See you later Flyboy." The nickname slipped out before she could stop it. Seeing Donna's questioning glance as she hung up the phone she added, "A friend of ours was injured while on duty in Afghanistan. Harm and I are going to visit him later."

Donna looked shocked.

"What happened?" she asked

"He trod on a landmine while trying to get a little boy out of the minefield, He lost his leg." Mac replied sadly, "He and his wife work with us at JAG. The atmosphere in the office has been pretty awful since it happened."

"That's awful." Donna replied sympathetically, "How is he coping?"

"It's hard to tell. He's being incredibly brave about everything. Harriet too, but they both must be devastated."

"I can't imagine how he must be feeling. That's just awful. It must be hard knowing that you could just be shipped off to a place like that." Donna replied, feeling a tiny bit guilty that she worked for the administration that sent these people to war, even though she knew it wasn't a decision the President took lightly.

Mac shrugged her shoulders, "It's what we sign up for. We all understand the risk." She replied, "But it is pretty tough, especially when it affects something so close to you." She shook herself slightly. "Anyway, you were telling me about Josh and you?"

Donna smiled slightly, "I've been working for him ever since. He's become one of my best friends."

"Who you're secretly in love with." Mac prompted with a grin.

"Who I'm secretly in love with." Donna agreed.

"And who's clearly secretly in love with you." Mac added innocently. Donna just looked at her in amusement, saying nothing.

**

* * *

**

"Colonel, you will be taking over Lt Singer's caseload now that she has left to complete Lt Roberts' TAD assignment." Admiral Chegwidden said, looking round at the table at his staff. It was odd to see the table without both Bud and Harriet. Mac and Harm both looked tired. He knew they had been doing their best to spend as much time as possible with Bud, as well as helping Harriet with little AJ. It reminded him once again just how much like a family they were.

"Yes sir," Mac replied quickly, exchanging a quick smile with Harm.

"Commander, the White House has requested that someone from JAG brief the President on the legal ramifications of the two friendly fire incidents that have occurred recently in Afghanistan. You are expected at 1300." Harm's eyebrows raised in astonishment, but he nodded, reaching out to take the file that Chegwidden was handing in his direction. As their CO started addressing Sturgis, Harm exchanged a bemused look with his partner, who looked just as surprised as he felt. True, he had met the President twice before, but he had never been called to brief the White House!

Once they were dismissed from staff call, he headed for his office, wondering what to expect from his meeting with the President. He started reading through the briefing material, before a knock sounded at his door, and Mac's grinning face appeared before him as she slipped through the door, closing it behind her, and slid gracefully into the seat opposite him.

"So Mr Presidential Briefer," she began lightly, a mile lighting up her eyes with amusement, "Are you nervous?!"

He flashed her a Flyboy grin in response, "Of course not!" he replied cockily,

"That's a pretty big assignment you pulled there partner!" she said with a chuckle, "Are you sure you don't want to trade?"

"Thanks, but repairing any damage that Singe may have done to the reputation of the JAG core, while trying to defend these people isn't exactly my idea of fun!"

Mac rolled her eyes at him, although her lips curved once again into a smile.

"No." she said teasingly, "I guess some of us are just destined for greater tings." He shrugged his shoulders inn mock humility.

"Well.. you know!" he replied, ducking slightly as she threw something at him.

"Well I suppose I better get started on Singer's cases." Mac said after a few minutes, "Do you want to grab lunch later?" You can tell me how the briefing went?"

"Sure, do you want to meet me in D.C? or shall I come back to Fall's Church?" Mac paused for a moment, considering her options. She only had paperwork planned for the afternoon.

"I'll come and meet you. We could go to Potbellies?" she replied hopefully. Harm chuckled,

"Sure. See you at 1500?"

"Sounds good. Good luck sailor!" Mac replied with a grin, getting to her feet and heading back to her office.

"Harm watched her leave, a thoughtful smile on his face. Up until Bud's accident they had been settling back into their usual pattern. Things had been getting back to normal after the fiasco on the JAG-athon. _Well as normal as things ever were between us, _he mused. He still hoped there was a imagine a future without her in in it, and there was definitely no-one else he could imagine as the mother of his children. So what was is that always prevented them from moving forward? Was it just fear? Or was it something else?

For him at least, there was no uncertainty. He would marry her tomorrow is he thought she would have him. Harm sighed softly. If he really thought about it, he knew exactly what the problem was. He knew deep inside him that Mac was the only woman he could ever marry; the only one he could picture growing old with. And he was honest to God terrified that he would screw up and she would leave him for good. He knew that in the past strangers had mistaken them for a couple. And, since most of their friend were military and therefore knew it was against regulations, he was sure that some thought they were carrying out a relationship in secret. He had caught enough of the office scuttlebutt after Mac and Brumby split to know that the general opinion was that Mac had left Brumby for him. He himself could only dream that that was true.

He thought back a couple of weeks to when they had found out that Bud was going to be ok. Sitting outside the medical bay, simply holding her hand, he had felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over him, and it had taken all of his willpower and countless efforts of reminding himself of where they were, to stop himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing away her tears.

Harm wasn't stupid, he had recognised that just before and after Bud's accident, they had moved into a familiar stage in their relationship: the joking and nicknames were back, along with the flirting, and the inherent sense of fear that came along with them. To put it simply, they were back to just before Sydney, with even less of a chance of escaping from who they were for even a moment.

He shook himself from his thoughts and tried to turn his attention back to his work: For the moment, his incredibly messed up life would have to wait.

* * *

well? was it any good?!!! will you read more??

all reviews - good or bad - appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. have had a serious case of writers block, coupled with a complete lack of time to do anything! This is a bit of a filler chapter, which actually has no Harm/Mac interaction in it whatsoever, so apologies for that.**

**I'll get to the H/M and J/D fluff as soon as I can. But for the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

Before he set off for the White House Harm stopped into Mac's office to check their lunch plans. She wasn't there, so he wrote her a quick note and stuck it to her computer screen. He smiled briefly at the photo of her, him and Chloe that was sat on her desk and slipped out quickly, his mind already running over the information he had to present.

Josh had been having a crummy day. The entire White House had been in a state of constant uproar ever since Zoey's kidnapping, and that feeling hadn't gone away since the President had reassumed control over the country. The crisis had thrown the Republicans a life raft; one they seemed determined to use wherever possible. Their latest scheme involved doing everything in their power to stop funding from reaching his and Toby's college education plan, and they were running out of ideas to stop them.

He was wandering from the Communications bullpen towards his office shouting loudly for Donna, when a familiar face caught his eye. Harm was standing at the security desk, signing himself in as a visitor. Josh watched as Mark, the security guard, handed him back his military ID and headed quickly over to him.

"Harm" he said as he reached the table, holding out his hand to the tall naval officer, making a mental note to keep Donna as far away from him as possible while he was dressed in his Navy uniform.

Harm turned at the sound of his name, smiling warmly, "Josh," he acknowledged, shaking the proffered hand. "How are you doing?"

At that moment Donna came barrelling out of the bullpen, her long blonde hair whipping

around her shoulders, as she responded to Josh's previous shouts.

Josh groaned inwardly.

"You bellowed?" she said teasingly as she came to stand next to him, noticing Harm a second later.

"Hi Harm! What brings you here?" she asked, smiling brightly at him. He really did look handsome in that uniform. She could only imagine how he looked in his dress whites.

Harm smiled at her, "The President asked for a briefing on legal implications of friendly-fire incidents from someone from JAG. My CO sent me." He replied simply, glancing at his watch.

"Donna, why don't you take Harm to Debbie, I've got to go and grab some papers from my office." Josh said looking from one to the other, "Harm, I'll see you shortly since I'll be in that meeting." At the other two's nods, he turned and headed towards his office, silently berating himself for leaving Donna alone with Harm, even if it was only for a second.

Harm couldn't hide a slight smile as he watched Donna watch her boss' retreating figure with a slightly wistful look on her face. Once he had disappeared through a set of double doors, she turned to him saying,

"Come on through, the President's running a little bit late, but I'll show you through to Debbie's office."

"Thanks Donna." He said, offering her one of his Flyboy smiles. "I hear you and Mac went shopping on Sunday?" he added conversationally as he hurried to keep up with her, following her through a maze of corridors.

Donna grinned at him, a kind of 'I know something that you really want to know but don't' type of smile "We did indeed." She replied as she led him through a door. He followed her in, but before he could carry on the conversation, she interrupted him by addressing a dark haired woman who was sat at a desk. "Debbie, this is Commander Rabb, he's here for the President's next meeting."

Harm smiled warmly at the woman, who was looking him up and down appraisingly.

"Have a seat, Commander." She said, without preamble, "The President is running a bit late today. But he'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Harm replied, remaining standing all the same. He glanced around the room nervously, his eyes falling on the door that he presumed led to the Oval Office. Donna smiled at his obvious nervousness. It was a fairly common occurrence for first time visitors to the Oval Office. She often wondered to herself whether it was the room itself that made people more nervous rather than the actual act of meeting the President. She was about to mention this to him, when Josh and Leo walked through the door, ready to join Harm in his meeting with the President.

"Leo, this is Commander Rabb from JAG," Josh said as they joined Harm and Donna. "Harm this Leo McGarry, White House Chief of Staff."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander." Leo replied, shaking the younger man's hand.

"You too sir." Harm replied politely, just as the door to the Oval Office and Toby and Will came out followed by several men in military uniform, including Admiral Fitzwallace. Harm automatically snapped to attention, staring fixedly ahead of him.

"Leo, Josh." Fitwallace acknowledged. "At ease Commander." He added, his eyes roaming over Harm's medals, JAG insignia and Wings. "You must be Commander Rabb." He continued. He had heard good things about Rabb, and recognised him from the two insignias he wore with such pride.

"Yes Sir." Harm replied, "It's an honour to meet you Admiral." He added, shaking the proffered hand.

"You've briefing the President on the friendly-fire incidents?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Fitzwallace nodded to the others, and followed his aide out of the room.

* * *

The door to the Oval Office then swung open, and a young black man appeared.

"You can all go right on in." He said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks Charlie." Josh replied, nodding to Harm to follow them in.

"Good afternoon President." Josh said cheerfully,

"Afternoon Josh." The President replied, glancing behind him to the slightly nervous Naval Officer who had followed him in.

"Mr President, this is Commander Rabb." Josh added, "He's here to discuss any legal ramifications of the friendly-fire incidents."

"Nice to meet you Commander," Jed Bartlett said, offering his hand to the man.

"It's an honour to meet you Mr President." Harm replied as he shook his hand.

"You're from the JAG core?" he asked, gesturing for Harm to take a seat beside Josh.

"Yes Sir." Harm replied easily.

"But aren't those Pilot's wings you have there?" Harm went to reply, but the President carried on talking. "See Leo, and you think I don't know anything about the military." He said, with a smirk.

"I never said anything of the sort sir." Leo replied good-naturedly.

"Sorry Commander." Bartlett continued, turning his attention back to the Harm, "But those are pilots wings right?"

"Yes Sir. I was a Tomcat pilot before I joined JAG sir."

"I see. Well Commander, what can you tell me about these incidents that I don't already know."

Harm smiled, and launched into his briefing confidently. The President, it seemed, was a master at putting people at ease with just the slightest conversation.

* * *

Harm was just wrapping up his briefing, when Charlie quietly entered the room and handed Leo a small piece of paper. He glanced at it, and nodded.

"Thank you Commander. I'm afraid we're going to have to stop there." He turned to the President. "Sir, Admiral Fitzwallace and Dr. McNally are waiting for us downstairs. They have some news."

"Very well. Thank you for your briefing Commander, it was very informative. I hope the next time we meet, it won't be under such unfortunate circumstances."

They all stood.

"Thank you Mr President." Harm replied, following Josh out to an area where Donna was sat at a desk typing earnestly on her keyboard.

"Donna, when..." Josh started,

"You've got Senior, senior staff and 4 and CJ is waiting to see you about something that cropped up in her afternoon briefing." Donna replied, without looking up from her typing. Harm just looked at her in amusement.

"How do you do that?!" he asked in surprise. Donna looked up and shot a teasing grin in Josh's direction.

"He's pretty predictable." She replied. "Did your briefing go all right?"

"I think so." Harm replied with a smile. Josh cut in quickly, drawing their attention back to him.

"Donna, can you show Harm the way out? Also I need the articles on sugar subsidies and make sure that Will gets the.."

"No problem. Here's the sugar subsidies thing" Donna said quickly, handing him a blue binder. "I'm gonna go down to the mess, do you want anything?"

"A jacket potato please." Josh replied, before turning to Harm, "Good to see you again Harm." They shook hands.

"You too. Bye" Harm replied as he turned to follow Donna through the double doors that led to the exit.

"I'm meeting Mac for a drink tomorrow if you'd like to join us Harm?" Donna said as they moved at light speed down the corridor, "I'll get Josh and the others to come along too?"

"Sure, that would be good. Thanks Donna." Harm replied, flashing her Flyboy grin at her. "See you tomorrow." He added as they reached the door and he slipped his cover back on.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I'm not that happy with it, but i hope you enjoyed it all the same. I'll try and get more chapters up soon, but I can't promise anything. I'm super busy at the moment, and I'm actually finding this story harder to write than I thought I would just due to feasibility issues, and how the characters from different shows would interact.**

**But anyway, all reviews, good or bad, are welcome!!!!**

**Thanks for reading:o)**


End file.
